Air cargo containers are commonly used to transport various types of cargo. Air cargo containers are generally loaded with cargo at a remote location, transported to an airport or airstrip by truck, and are then loaded into aircraft using specialized equipment. To improve homeland security, the Center for Disease Control has begun to stockpile smaller modular air cargo containers (known as sub-containers) containing emergency medical supplies, such as smallpox vaccines. These emergency air cargo containers or sub-containers may be often stored at transportation hubs, such as Federal Express (FedEx) and United Parcel Service (UPS) depots, so that they may be transported quickly to areas where the supplies are needed.
As these sub-containers or modular containers are used to store a large supply of items, when loaded, they may weigh up to 2500 pounds or more. Unlike most other air cargo containers, the sub-containers have caster wheels, or other suitable wheels, so that the containers may be readily moved by hand.
When these types of air cargo containers are shipped, they are generally loaded onto pallets with a forklift, and are then covered with nets to secure the containers to the pallets. The pallets loaded with the containers are then moved into an airplane or truck with a forklift or a conveyor system.
This system of loading containers onto pallets, securing nets over the containers, and then loading the pallets into an airplane or truck, has several disadvantages. First, the process is time-consuming, particularly the netting portion of the process. Moreover, specialized skill is required to properly load the containers onto pallets with a forklift, and to properly secure the containers to the pallets with nets. Additionally, the caster wheels on the containers rest on the substantially flat pallet surfaces during transport, which may lead to the containers rolling off of the pallets, particularly during rough transport.
As a result, the shipment of supplies contained within the air cargo containers may be delayed. In the case of emergency medical supplies, the potential delays associated with current transportation processes are unacceptable. Accordingly, a more efficient system of transporting air cargo containers, and especially for transporting sub-containers containing emergency medical supplies, is urgently needed.
In a first aspect, a modular air cargo container assembly includes sub-containers secured to a base or pallet via locking mechanisms located on the sub-containers. The locking mechanisms preferably pass through openings in the base and engage a bottom surface of the base. Since the sub-containers are secured in place by the locking mechanisms, securing the sub-containers with netting is not needed. Additionally, the sub-containers are much more quickly, reliably, and easily secured to the base, which reduces transport time and complexity.
In a second aspect, the base or pallet comprises a metal plate, preferably an aluminum plate, having openings through which the locking mechanisms on the sub-containers pass to engage a bottom surface of the base. As the base is similar in size and shape to existing bases, it can be handled by existing airport and/or shipping depot equipment.
In a third aspect, a locking mechanism on the container comprises a latch having a rotatable shaft. A head is connected to a bottom end of the shaft. A plate is connected to a top end of the shaft. A spring biases the plate toward a latch pin. A lever is attached to the shaft between the head portion and the spring. The shaft and head are rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position via the lever. The locking mechanism is quickly and easily used to lock a sub-container onto the base, without the need for tools or netting.
In a fourth aspect, one or more guide members are mounted to a top surface of the base, preferably in a substantially cross-shaped pattern. The guide members automatically position sub-containers on the top surface of the base, so that the locking mechanisms are properly aligned with corresponding openings or fittings on the base.
In a fifth aspect, in a method of securing containers to a base, locking mechanisms on the containers are engaged to the base. The containers are quickly and easily, yet securely, attached to the base, for shipment by air or ground.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear hereinafter. The invention resides as well in sub-combinations of the features described.